The invention relates to a method of manufacturing a cathode ray tube comprising an electron gun.
Such methods are known.
Cathode ray tubes are used, inter alia, in television receivers and computer monitors.
In a step of the method, the cathode ray tube is subjected to a test for identifying image errors and, if image errors are detected, changing the settings of the cathode ray tube.
This test consumes time and hence adds to the cost price of the cathode ray tube.